Mixed Pickles
by K4terMurr
Summary: One shots and short pieces of varying ratings, characters, ships, genres, canon and AU, lots of SasuSaku! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the creator and distriburors of the original series "Naruto", "Naruto Shippuden" and "Boruto". Any resemblance to actual persons (living or dead), places, events, companies, etc is purely coincidential. Texts are solely written for entertainment purposes. Disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Pairing: SasuSaku

World: Alternate End 699

Rating Warning: non

Their last fight is over and just one made it out alive, Sakura-centric

* * *

Loose End

A sudden gust of warm wind made pink hair dance around a young woman's face. Shinobi of different villages who had become more than comrades in arms shouted out their victory and punched each others shoulders, some had to be held up by their friends but most of them wore a glorious smile.

She knew she was supposed to be happy as well, relieved at least. The Allied Shinobi Forces had made it, the 4th Great Ninja War was over. They had lost many but the afterglow of victory was still in the air and common happiness outweighed sorrow and grief. The time to mourn had yet to come. The rational part of herself tried to accept that, in the end, there had been no other way, maybe there had never been one and her hopes were nothing but a naive pipe dream.

When she tried to move, her body felt heavy. Like she carried iron chains around her neck and it took everything to just stand upright. She secretly felt ashamed of herself and her weakness of mind, felt guilty for her self-pity. She was the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage after all, a kunoichi, someone who was supposed to endure. She had no right, no excuse to fall to her knees and cry the way she wanted to, because she had not lost a mother or a brother like others. There were friends to mourn, yes, but they did not belong to her specifically, their death was a loss to many people. Tears started to build and silently slide down her cheeks, leaving bright trails on her dirt covered face. All she was ever left with where loose ends it seemed. Would one even call it loss, if something never belonged to you in the first place?

She looked around and found Kakashi sitting on the ground, he held his head high and stared at the clouds with an inscrutable look an his face. It made her wonder what he thought about. Maybe he simply wanted to turn his vision away from the battleground for a while and she could empathize, because she desperately tried to keep her eyes from wandering as well . It would do no good to actually face what she already knew had happened, not now, but a morbid curiosity drove her, a masochistic, scientific part of herself wanted a final confirmation and she had to catch herself several times. Kakashi noticed her stare and lowered his chin, a small smile appeared on his face, though she noticed that it did not reach his eyes. She took a few steps and knelt down beside him. Invading his personal space earned her a quizzical look.

"Don't act the hero Kakashi-sensei. Let me heal you, I can tell that you're hurt."

The young woman reached out to place one of her hands on his neck, infusing healing chakra, which emitted a low green glow. The familiar action was soothing, to heal had become second nature to her after all. They sat in silence, each following their own train of thought when a strong and familiar chakra signature approached them quickly. She tensed up and her mind went blank as she tried to come up with something to say. But their blond teammate came to a stop in front of them way too fast, hands on his knees to take a deep breath.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! I- I hope everything is alright...I mean...you're OK, right?"

Naruto was well aware that it was a poor attempt at being casual. His voice sounded foreign, empty even to himself. He had no idea how to handle the situation, the only thing he knew was that he had to be strong for them - just a little bit longer. He faced her back as she continued to heal their teacher. The white haired jonin locked eyes with his blonde student and his gaze held a certain intensity, meant to reassure this remarkable young man, who carried enough burdens as it was.

"It's fine Naruto" - it will be.

"You know what people say 'Time cures all sore ones'", he stated and shot a quick glance at the young kunoichi.

She sighed at the subliminal meaning of his words, he had always been a talented lair. Naruto's expression softened the least bit as he nodded at Kakashi and turned to leave.

"Well I'm actually supposed to -I'm sorry I cant stay, just came here to make sure you're...you're both OK."

"Thank you, Naruto."

There. She was not able to give him more than that, a low 'thank you', unsure if it was actually true. She knew in the deepest pits of her heart that something had changed between the two of them. Something basic, the foundation of their friendship bore cracks and rough edges now. She still loved him, her brother, her teammate. But at the same time she had no idea how to forgive him, ever. Guilt washed over the pinkette. She was sure Naruto wouldn't even hold it against her.

Regardless of Kakashi's comment about time, she knew he just wanted to lighten his student's burden in that moment. Kakashi, who visited his teammates' graves once a week. Time made people aware that no one could change the past, made one accept and go on but never erased your memory and the feelings that came with it.

She would never forget the moment he killed him. It didn't sink in right away, her logical mind trying to come up with an explanation other than the obvious, because there was no way Naruto just...there was no way he would...

It felt like being trapped in the middle of a tornado, where no sound was heard and the world outside seemed nonexistent. A few heartbeats later the truth hit her with the force of nature, merciless winds tearing into her heart, pushing it around like a rag doll. The fight was over and there was only one person standing upright.

Of course he had betrayed them.

Sasuke.

He had betrayed them again. What had she expected to happen to him? For Naruto to magically fix everything and talk him out of it? For Sasuke to suddenly see reason after years of living in the shadows? She knew someone had to stop him and there was only one person able to do so.

Her friends would not understand her, she knew, and she couldn't hold it against them because she barely understood herself . She loved him, after everything she still loved him. What did that make her, loving a monster?

She pulled her hand back from Kakashi and reluctantly turned her head to face the battlefield. For a short moment she allowed this pain to overwhelm her.

AN: Yeay? Nay? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: NaruHina

World: Canon

Warnings: non, family fluff, slice of life, a secret revealed!

* * *

Bad Hair Day

Boruto was her little ball of sunshine. He found joy in the smallest of things and at the age of three was enraptured with every novelty entering his small children's world. He was a happy kid, surrounded by so much love and without a care in the world, just as it was supposed to be. When Hinata looked at her boy, she felt all different kinds of emotions at once. She was proud of Naruto, for without him the peaceful world their son lived in would not exist. There was gratefulness for his love and for the children he gave her, for her friends, the village she lived in. Sadness because of all the beloved people her children would never meet. But most of all she felt love. Hinata was content and happy, her heart almost bursting at the seams. She wouldn't trade the life she was living for anythings else.

"Mama!", an impatient Boruto called to get her attention,"Shikadai party!"

Hinata gently combed her fingers through her son's fair hair to show him he had her full attention. "We have to wait a little longer until the party starts my love. But you can help mommy with Shikadai's present if you want to."

"Yes, I help!"

Himawari was sleeping soundly in her room ( her little snores audible via the baby-phone on the counter) and the two of them sat on the living room floor surrounded by bright paper and ribbons. "Ok Boruto, which colour looks ni-?"

"Orange!"

Hinata held two rolls of wrapping paper in front of him, one bright orange and the other one light blue. Of course. She wondered if it was just a short-lived phase or a permanent preference. If his dad was anything to go by, probably the latter.

"Good choice Boruto. Now mommy cuts the paper and then you can wrap it around the present."

Hinata cut a piece of paper off and placed it in front of her son. He needed a few attempts to cover the whole carton and she could tell he tried very hard to not wrinkle the wrapping paper by the tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips. Shikadai's present was labeled with _'Pedagogical Value'_ from a fancy brand specialising in wooden toys. This one a set of bricks (chosen from a list put together by the kid's parents- or rather mother) to _'promote spatial thinking and dexterity'_. In Hinata's opinion, Temari really needed to take it down a notch.

She cut a few strips of tape and placed the scissors right next to her. "Well done, now I hold this in place for you and you can put the tape where the paper ends. Right here dear." She put her finger where the wrapping overlapped. "Good, now I finish this and you can pick out a ribbon."

In the end a neat little rectangle, bright orange and adorned with a glittering pink ribbon sat in front of them. At his request, Hinata showed her son how to write 'From Boruto' on the package. She helped a lot and the signs were messy and almost unintelligible but the signature still put the brightest of smiles on the boy's face.

"Mama we goin' now? Shikadai present pretty!"

Hinata pursed her lips and drew her brows together, feeling slightly regretful to put a damper on her son's good mood. "Not yet Boruto. We have to wait until daddy gets home. We can't just leave Hima here all alone." At her explanation Boruto tilted his head to the right and looked straight at Hinata, like she was missing the most obvious thing.

"She can come too!", Boruto exclaimed, his expectant eyes still on his mom.

"That's sweet of you but we still have to wait Boruto. Himawari is too small to go. Daddy will be here in no time. We can play until he comes home, ok?" She could tell the child was not completely satisfied with her answer but an idea came to mind. "You know what, you could do mama's hair for the party. Don't you want to braid it for me?"

"Oh yesss!"

She would have to redo it in the bathroom before they left but in the meantime mother and son had something to pass the time with. Boruto loved to play with Hinata's hair, to brush it or braid it or put clips in it. She assumed her dark, long tresses were just so different from his own blond hair it fascinated him. She pulled the ever present hair ribbon from her wrist and gave it to Boruto. Turning her back on him she helped him out with a few instructions. "You remember how to do a braid right? You make three strands and if you can't hold them just make smaller ones or tell me to help you."

She felt his short fingers comb through her strands, separating them as she had just told him to do. She could tell he took hold of one section by the slight tugging on her scalp. "When there's no hair left to braid you take the ribbon and -"

 _Snap!_

At the sound of the blades of a scissor scrapping against each other, all colour left Hinata's face. Oh no! She turned to face Boruto, a pair of scissors in one hand and long black strands of hair in the other. Oh Crap!

Immediately she reached to the back of her head to find the place where her son had just cut a good portion of hair off. To her relieve it was no total loss, just somewhere above her shoulder. Phew! After the first shock she wasn't even sure if it was right to scold the boy for his actions. She was the adult here, the parent, and should have thought about the scissors still laying on the floor next to her _before_ she allowed her toddler to play hairdresser.

Perfect. Basically she just encouraged her three year old son to play with a sharp object and even turned her back on him. What was she thinking?! He could have really hurt himself while she- no, there was no need to freak out now. If there was one thing Hinata realised early on into motherhood, it was to not cry over spilled milk (sometimes quite literally) but learn from the experience. A defeated sigh later, she reached for the scissors still held in a too small hand and gently took them from Boruto.

"Mama's hair nice. Like auntie Sakura!"

Oh dear..."Boruto, you can't just cut mommy's hair." At her serious, chiding tone his eyes grew large and glossy. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble this time but you can't do that again Boruto. Not with your friends, not with their siblings or daddy or anyone else. Understood?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously, relieved he wouldn't get a full blown scolding from his mom.

"Yes, sorry mama!"

"Ok, I take care of my hair and you go play in your room. Come on honey." After ushering Boruto to his room and leaving him to his toys, Hinata stored away everything that didn't belong on her living room floor and took the scissors and the baby-phone with her to the bathroom. She'd rather lick Gamatatsu's back than admit to what happened in front of the assembled moms. She had a huge bathroom mirror and a Byakugan, she could do this!

* * *

"Honey I'm home. Are you two-" Naruto stopped short at the unfamiliar sight before him. "Wha-? When did you get your hair cut Hinata?"

"Oh...well, it was kind of a spur of the moment decision. You don't like it?"

"No, no it's great! Different, I guess? But it's nice, the shorter hair looks good on you darling!" Naruto kissed his wife's cheek and after Hinata and Boruto left the house, he went to check on Himawari, still quietly asleep in her cradle.

In the kitchen Naruto found a small note on one of the counters - 'Dinner in the fridge'. Despite her hectic day, visiting the mall with their small children to get the right gift for Shikadai, Hinata found time to prepare dinner for him and even changed her hairstyle. His wife was amazing!

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Do not mix up your permanent markers with the kids felt-tip pens! Cover the _whole table_ with newspaper! Not up to date concerning Boruto, sorry if the birthdays don't add up.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing:SasuSaku

World: Canon

Warning: rated M, this includes sexual themes, keep in mind reading is a deliberate action, you have been warned!

Blank period, a few days prior to the ever eluding events of their time on the road

* * *

Sakura was being stubborn and Sasuke had had enough of it.

"Teme... you think it was a good idea to use genjutsu on her?"

* * *

Sweet Dream

The moment he activated his Sharingan her pupils grew wide. What the hell?! Stupid, uptight Uchiha, how dare he! Sakura knew there wasn't much she could do about it at the moment but he sure was in for it later. That jerk! There was still a ton of work to do before she could leave the village and for God knows how long as well. He knew exactly how important it was to her to know everything was taken care of properly.

So naturally, in the few seconds before the jutsu kicked in, the medic nin was decidedly fuming inside but there was also a tiny part of herself that was actually curious. Would he just put her out cold or come up with the nerve to trap her in a genjutsu?

If she was honest with herself, she was intrigued by his eyes, always had been, but couldn't quite tell if the Sharingan added to the allure or diminished it. Well, the Rinnegan for sure was something else, she could tell that even Sasuke felt somewhat self conscious about it at times. Sakura guessed it had everything to do with the attention it granted him and people openly staring. It wasn't a very comfortable thing for a private person like Sasuke.

Her eyelids grew heavy and her sight started to get unfocused, the white artificial hospital lights suddenly too bright. She took a few calming breaths through her nose, her eyes closing. Sakura's thoughts were all over the place at once, she felt lightheaded and it was hard to concentrate on anything else besides breathing in and out. Reluctantly opening her eyes again, she stopped short.

Something in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't supposed to be standing in an open field with the sun high up in the sky. A few wild flowers which had grown taller than the grass swayed in a gentle breeze. The soft winds also disturbed the surface of a huge lake ahead of her. This place exuded an air of serenity and she had a feeling of familiarity although Sakura was certain she had never been here before.

But who cared anyways? She could feel his arm around her now. Sakura turned to face him and when she raised her eyes to meet his, Sasuke smiled down at her. Albeit small, it was a genuine smile, one of the rare 'we're-alone-and-no-one-else-will-see' smiles. Getting a bit flustered she placed her forehead against him to hide the grin spreading on her lips and an oncoming blush. Despite her sudden shyness, Sakura slipped her arms around his form to hold him as well. Hmm... yeah, that definitely felt right. She loved it when he would look at her like that. There was nothing in the world to worry about, his eyes told her, no walls between them. It was a content and calm expression and it was hers, this kind of honest smile was just for her. Sakura was not sure if he knew it, or did it on purpose even, but all it took was such a simple gesture from him and she felt special. To show her this little signs of affection rather than tell her how he felt was something so Sasuke, she couldn't help but melt into his touch.

Neither did say a word, they just stood there holding each other in this peaceful dream-plane. Sakura pressed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat steady and strong. Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi relished in his scent and the warmth radiation off of his body. In a state of complete relaxation, she almost purred into his shirt.

"Hmm, Sasuke."

* * *

"Sooo... teme?"

Sasuke spared the blonde man who walked next to him a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow to urge him on to continue.

"You think it was a good idea to use genjutsu on her?", Naruto asked in a skeptical tone. The answer was a familiar "tch" and an annoyed shake of the Uchiha's head.

"Did you come up with something useful?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Hn" Sasuke looked at Sakura in Naruto's arms, her eyes closed and the ghost of a smile on her lips. He refused to carry her himself with Naruto around. He wasn't so sure if he would make it to her apartment in one go, without wiping the sly grin from fox-boys face out in the open. Better be smart and keep a low profile.

When they reached the door to her apartment, Sasuke got the spare key from under a plant on the windowsill, opened the door and then held it so Naruto could carry her in. They took her to the bedroom and Naruto carefully laid the unconscious girl on top of her covers. When the Uzumaki scrunched up his face, seemingly deep in thought, and then opened his mouth to say something, Sasuke interrupted him harshly.

"No, you won't take any of her clothes off!"

With a sheepish grin Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ah teme don't get all worked up! I totally wasn't going to say that. Plus I'm married remember? Undressing women who are not Hinata is a no-no", he replied while wiggling his index finger and giggling like an academy-girl.

"Be quiet idiot, you will wake her", Sasuke demanded in a hushed voice but Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"How can I wake her from a genjutsu by being too loud? That's not how it works."

For a moment the thought of punching his idiot friend square in the face was pretty enticing. "Yeah low life, please explain my own genjutsu to me."

Naruto shot the raven haired man a sour look but lowered his voice anyway. "Oi, Sasuke", he growled, "stop being a smart ass, will ya!" The next moment the sly grin returned to Naruto's face. "You know, I actually wanted to suggest you staying with her until she comes to, but I don't know if I can trust you. With the first thing coming to your mind undressing her and all."

'There', Naruto thought, congratulating himself on his sharp mind, 'let the prick chew on that one'.

Due to their banter, Sakura stirred and started to softly mumble something unintelligible as she tossed and turned. She obviously was about to wake up. At her uneasiness Sasuke turned to look at her and walked over to the bed, crouching down in front of her face. There was no urgency to his movement, no signs of stress about him but Naruto could tell that something was up. He was too nonchalant about, well, showing that he cared. Sasuke wasn't one to be nice when there was a third party to witness. That rule especially applied where Sakura was concerned. Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously. Sakura relaxed again as Sasuke pushed some of her hair away from her face, brushing her cheek with his fingertips in the process. At his touch her breathing evened out and she snuggled into her blanked, a content sigh on her lips. Naruto didn't quite know what to make of it. Maybe Sasuke thought he wasn't able to see how he touched her face in the dark? The sudden intimacy made the blond just a tad bit uncomfortable. To end the awkward moment he cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention.

"... I'm still around, ya know."

Sasuke eyed him like an expired package of milk. Idiot. That was the whole point of keeping Sakura quiet and asleep, because Naruto was there as well. Sasuke was actually curious what she would give away in her sleep. At least she seemed to enjoy herself, he thought smugly. If Naruto was uncomfortable with Sasuke innocently stroking her cheek, Sakura talking in her unconscious state would not make things less tense or embarrassing. So without further ado he got up, walked by Naruto and out of Sakura's bedroom. He grabbed the keys from the sideboard he had put them on earlier and went straight for her door.

* * *

"Sakura", a low, deep voice said somewhere above her head.

"Mhmm?"

She felt him shift in her arms and loosened her hold reluctantly, giving him the freedom to step away from her if he wanted to. Disappointment settled in her stomach. She had felt so content in his embrace. Her eyes shot open when Sakura felt something warm and soft touch the tender skin below her right ear.

"Sakura", he said again against her neck, it was such an alluring, husky voice, a tone he had never used with her before. She raised her head to face him and the intensity in his eyes brought a new wave of heat to her cheeks and other parts of her body.

Subconsciously, the young woman was aware that this had to be a dream, meaning if she wanted to she could force herself to wake up, the same way she would wake herself from a nightmare by pushing against an imaginary weight that kept her unconscious, concentrating very hard to feel the weight of her head as it rested on the fluffy pillow or how her fingertips brushed against the sturdy fabric of her covers. But this was no nightmare, far from it.

Since Sasuke came back to Konoha this time, they got much closer than ever before and it was hard to put a label on their current relationship. Of course, on one hand, she was more than happy that they were on such good terms. Not yet lovers but that was OK with her. If anything, Sakura was a patient woman. The down side of this in-between state of friends and more than friends, was that it left Sasuke and herself with too many blurred lines and sometimes not so well hidden, unsatisfied desires.

On top of that, they would travel together in just a few days and she knew she really should try to keep her more carnal desires at bay and not complicate things further. The last thing she wanted was to scare Sasuke off. Truth be told it wasn't the first time her overactive imagination went down that particular road but she never dreamed in such detail or so coherent before, usually it was more a feeling than anything else.

It would be wiser to do the emotional mature thing and wake herself from this all too vivid dream, so it wouldn't have a chance to mess with the tight leash she had on her yearnings. Plus it kind of felt wrong to use Sasuke like this, even if it was just inside her mind. But after all the built up tension lately, she wanted this so bad, to simply let her dream play out, no regrets. To think straight was getting more difficult by the minute with dream-Sasuke so close anyway. When she felt his hand on her cheek as he brought his forehead to lean against her own she finally gave in. Feeling bold, she stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

* * *

It was her own fault. That woman could be so stubborn, aggravatingly so. He had asked her nicely to rest properly, at least on their last few days in the village. He tried, he really did. But no, she preferred to be up all night to work in the hospital or do 'important paperwork' for her clinic and he had had enough of it. If she wanted to confront him tomorrow, so be it. He knew how to keep a straight face but Sakura for sure would be anything but calm and collected. Maybe he went a bit overboard, intrusive even, but he had his explanation ready. He would act all innocent, tell her that his jutsu showed the affected person just what they wanted to see, kind of like a very diluted version of Tsukiyomi. Of course that was bullshit but there were not so many people out there with a Sharingan to tell her so. It was a risky move but he could picture the whole thing already. Sakura turning a bright shade of red once she got what that implied, dropping the whole topic as fast as possible. The cherry on top would be if she finally gave him some hint concerning the nature of their relationship, as he had no idea how to bring it up himself.

"You think we can leave her all alone like that?", Naruto asked not entirely comfortable with leaving an unconscious friend behind.

"She will be fine, the jutsu wasn't strong in the first place and she already almost woke up back in her bedroom."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "I guess you're right. It's just, I mean, it's unlike her to fall for an easy technique. I expected her to release your jutsu and throw a tantrum. She must have been really exhausted. Always working so hard, poor Sakura-chan."

After a few moments of silence Naruto added sagely, "I think it wasn't such a bad idea after all. I don't think she would have left the clinic on her own before sunset anyway."

"Yeah because 'poor Sakura-chan' can be annoying as hell if she wants to. We are leaving in two days and I sure won't drag her along just because she got control issues and did not sleep this past week."

Naruto turned his head, so he could see the side of Sasuke's face and a lopsided grin spread on his lips. Although the bastard sure knew how to hide it, he cared about their pink haired teammate a lot more than he let on. Naruto would bet his last cup of ramen, once they were away from prying eyes and ears Sasuke would get all touchy-feely with her.

Throwing both hands behind his head and lacing his fingers, he gave in to the urge to tease him a bit, if only for old times sake.

"I still think you'll get an earful tomorrow", Naruto stated with a nod but Sasuke seemed more at ease than one should be where an angry Sakura was concerned.

"Hardly", he replied in a way that left no doubt he was very sure of himself.

"Ha! Teme, just wait and see."

They continued to walk in silence under the streetlights of Konoha, a few stray cats looking for food the only beings crossing their path.

* * *

The kiss was soft and sweet at first but Sakura soon wanted more.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down and started to lick his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. When she opened her emerald orbs to look at him, the evident lust in his smoldering gaze left her mouth dry and sent her heartbeat in a frenzy. He hungrily captured her lips again, angling her face to grant him better access and then sliding his hand down her side, following the curve of her waist to the small of her back. She shuddered under his touch and felt him smile against her lips. He grazed his teeth along her lower lip, kissing his way down to mock-bite where her shoulder and neck connected as his hand wandered past the hem of her shirt. This felt so real, any minute now she would burst into flames! She tried to keep her breathing even but failed miserably when his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her back and he started to caress up and down her spine in a slow rhythm. She bent her neck backwards and he showered her throat and cleavage in sensual kisses. A breathy sigh escaped her lips when his hand continued to explore her body, teasing the smooth skin right under her breast and the plane of her stomach. She needed him to go lower though, to play with her until she shattered under his touch. She was open and hot and more than ready, her arousal dampening the intimate place between her legs. When his fingers slipped past her waistband and brushed against her sensitive pearl, she couldn't help but voice her pleasure, hands gripping his shirt. She buried her face in Sasuke's chest to muffle her moans, while he pressed his fingertips harder against her most sensitive area and moved them in tight circles. She bucked her hips as he drove her closer and closer to the edge, his harsh breathing in between kisses fueling her lust further. This was so much better than touching herself, to feel _him_ caressing her, his fingers teasing her, stroking her, gently sinking into her.

"Ah please...don't stop! Mmmhhh...Sasuke!"

* * *

"What did you show her anyway?" Naruto wanted to sound indifferent but in fact he was most curious. "You just said it was no strong jutsu." But why would she give in so easily? That still did not sit well with him. He suspected the technique wasn't as simple as Sasuke wanted him to believe. Nothing mean or dangerous of course, but...what else?

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders . "Hn"

"Geeeezz, as talkative as ever, are you? Don't bother I'll just ask Sakura-chan!"

"Go ahead", the raven haired man replied, this time with a smug smile on his lips, almost showing teeth which left Naruto to stop and stare dumbfounded at the back of his head.

"Oh man! Now I really wanna know!"

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for every fav, follow and review! Working on AU pieces but nothing worth posting yet. I'm not entirely sure about this one. I thought about explaining some parts but I kinda feel like if I have to explain stuff it's because I lack skill. Oh well!_


	4. Chapter 4

One

To think she had secretly pitied Obito.

He had loved this girl, his teammate and had been manipulated by Madara. Was his situation so much different from her own, from Sasuke's? Madara had used his love and tainted it, turned it into Obito's greatest weakness, into hatred. In the end he was a boy used as a puppet by Madara. Another collateral damage, a means to serve someone's purpose. One could mourn his life full of loss and pain, really.

At the moment though, she wished he had died under that rock years ago, like it was supposed to be.

* * *

 _AN: Drabble-triplet, not connected; had this one on the bench forever..._


	5. Chapter 5

Two

She reached out to him when no one bothered to remember his name. Saw his light shine through layers of mischief and sadness.

It was their wedding night and there was nothing to be ashamed of. She was nervous though, but so was her brave husband. He slid his fingers to the back of her neck, leaving a hot trail on her flawless skin. She raised her much smaller hand to caress his whiskered cheek. It was like touching the sun without being burnt, without being blinded. Exhilarating, intimidating.

Between feverish pleas, soft lips and taut muscles they learned together.


	6. Chapter 6

Three

There were times he felt like the worst hypocrite who ever walked the earth.

His wife was the descendant of a Kage and his son attended the Academy to become a shinobi. Shikamaru Nara was head of his clan and although it was an unspoken truth, he influenced the future of his village as much as any Hokage did.

But his dreams showed him a different world, with no need for shinobi or Hidden Villages. They left him yearning and he caught himself making decisions in favor of this idea. He looked at his son across the shogi board.

Someday.

* * *

 _AN: Drabble-day..._


End file.
